1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more specifically, to a LCD that improves color shift at large viewing angle by adjusting the width of black matrix layers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As display technology advances, people pay more and more attention to the display quality of display devices, which are developing wider viewing angles. However, a liquid crystal display (LCD) with a wide viewing angle usually has a problem: color shift at large viewing angles. It is mainly because of light leakage of adjacent pixels that affects color purity shown by pixels. For example, when the LCD shows a red image, the light goes through red pixels and adjacent green pixels are turned off. But some light still goes through the green pixels and thus the red image, when seen from a large viewing angle, has a yellowish color.
In addition, the resolution of LCDs gets higher and higher, and the area of pixels becomes smaller and smaller. To maintain a specific transmittance rate of pixels and prevent energy consumption increase or brightness reduction, the width of a black matrix between two pixels of LCDs has become narrower and narrower. However, during the process of manufacturing a LCD, a minor mismatch of a color filter substrate and array substrate will result in the shifting of black matrixes. Therefore, from a large viewing angle, viewers will still see color shift resulted from the light leakage of adjacent pixels.